Itachi's Life
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: 'Pelajaran agama, huh...? kalau yang ngajar dia mah... bukan belajar agama namanya... tapi ALIRAN SESAT...'. "Apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan PR kalian ?" 'Yeah... PR mengenai Dewa Jashin...' Itachi sweatdrop. Siapakah Jashin itu ?, Apakah peran Jashin di dalam hidupmu ? Berikan contohnya minimal 100 !, Hal apa yang mengingatkanmu dengan Dewa Jashin ? *Humor? *RnR please...


**Moshi-moshi~**

**Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

**Saya membuat cerita ini karena saya mendengarkan khotbah dari Romo hari Jumat ini. Ya, sekolah saya mengadakan misa awal pelajaran baru. Yah, saya mengucapkan terima kasih khusus untuk Romo Givan.**

**Dan untuk judul...**

**Jujur saya masih sangat bingung untuk judul Fic ini... hehehehe...**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Humor(?)**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**None**

**Main Character :**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje****, Humor Garing**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Itachi : 16 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 16 tahun**

**Kakuzu : 17 tahun**

**Hidan : 24 tahun**

Sang mentari mulai mengedarkan cahaya hangatnya pada seluruh makhluk yang sedang disapanya. Cahaya tersebut mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna _dark blue._ Seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap, perlahan-lahan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membuka kelopak matanya yang menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna _onyx_-nya yang indah.

"Sudah pagi, ya...?" pemuda tersebut bergumam.

Dia bergegas bangun, lalu mandi. Selesai mandi ia langsung memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Dan tanpa berlama-lama, ia langsung berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya, yaitu RoseShield International High School. Setelah sampai di sekolah dia langsung menuju ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya, yaitu di baris empat deret tiga. Tepat di sebelah jendela. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dan bermata hazel, menghampiri Itachi. Pemuda tersebut bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Itachi...!"

Itachi menoleh.

"Lihat ! lihat !" Sasori menunjukkan sebuah buku ke depan wajah Itachi dan menempelkannya dengan 'lembut' di wajah tampan Itachi. "Ini buku langka yang kau minta. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya ! kau tahu ini hanya ada seratus buku di dunia ! bla, bla, bla..." Sasori terus mengoceh tanpa sadar kalau dari setadi buku tersebut masih menempel di wajah Itachi.

Setelah selesai berbicara panjang2 X lebar3/4 X tinggi7-8/6 : massa (massa jenis3)5, Sasori baru menjauhkan buku nista tersebut dari wajah Itachi. "Ini, Itachi ! jangan lupa balas jasa besarku ini !" Sasori menyerahkan buku tersebut ke Itachi.

"..." Itachi mengambilnya dalam keheningan yang suci*!?

"Eeerr... Itachi...?"

Itachi menatap Sasori _innocent_.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu ? misalnya dua buah kata yang memiliki sebelas huruf ? dengan inisial T, misalnya ?"

"..." Itachi masih menatap Sasori.

"Itachi...?"

"..." Itachi MASIH menatap Sasori.

"..."

"..." Itachi MASIH TETAP menatap Sasori.

"Eeer... Oke, aku balik ke tempat dudukku saja..." Sasori berjalan pergi.

'Huft... untung saja... bisa panjang kalau sudah kena bicara dengan Sasori.' Batin Itachi le-

"ITAACHIII...!" Suara berat ala preman pasar menggema di penjuru kelas.

Itachi menoleh.

Sosok sangar berbadan kekar dan berwajah bangkotan*?! Datang menghampiri mejanya. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil sebelah tangannya menengadah ke hadapan Itachi. Wajahnya terkesan songong, horror, angker, sangar, galak, jelek, nista, abstrak, dan sejenisnya. "Mana uang kasmu minggu ini ?!"

"..." Itachi terdiam. Ia merogoh saku jas hitamnya dan mengambil selembar uang lima pulur ribuan dan diserahkan ke orang tersebut yang bernama Kakuzu. Untuk uang kas, kelas Itachi sepakat untuk setiap murid wajib membayar empat puluh ribu per minggu.

"AAPAAA...?! hanya segini...?! apa-apaan kau itu...?! jangan mentang-mentang dari keluarga Uchiha, lalu kau bisa berbuat seenaknya ya...!"

'Err... bukannya terbalik situasinya sekarang ?'

"Maaanaaa...? maaanaaa deeeendaaaanyaaaa...?" Kakuzu menengadahkan tangannya sambil memasang tampang yang sangat _horror_.

"..." Itachi menyerah. Ia merogoh saku jas hitamnya lagi dan mengambil selembar uang lima pulur ribuan, yang kemudian diserahkannya kepada Kakuzu.

Seketika aura di sekitar Kakuzu berubah. Dari suram menjadi cerah ceria.

"Terima kasih. Senang berbisnis dengan Anda, Tuan Itachi..."

Kakuzu membungkuk hormat.

Sebelum pergi ia TERSENYUM.

Itachi hampir saja membutakan matanya jika saja ia terlambat memejamkam matanya barang sekian detik saja dari kejadian fatal tersebut.

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah agama. Jangan bertanya siapa yang menjadi guru di sekolah tersebut. Karena kalian pasti tahu jawabannya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Hidan. Sang pengajar aliran sesat yang merangkap dalam profesi guru agama.

'Pelajaran agama, huh...? kalau yang ngajar dia mah... bukan belajar agama namanya... tapi ALIRAN SESAT...!' batin Itachi kesal.

**TENG,TENG**

Bel pelajaran pertama di mulai sudah berbunyi. Hidan memasuki kelas XII A, yaitu seperti yang sudah diketahui adalah kelas Itachi.

"Pagi, murid-murid..."

"Pagi, Pak...!" seru para siswa kompak.

"Semangat sekali kalian pagi ini... apakah ini karena berkah dari Dewa Jashin ? Nah, murid-murid. Apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan PR kalian ? Kalian tahu, kemarin... bla, bla, bla..." Hidan mulai bercerita dongeng.

'Mulai kumat deh dia...' batin para murid miris.

'Yeah... PR mengenai Dewa Jashin...' Itachi sweatdrop.

_**Flashback**_

Itachi mulai membuka buku PR agamanya untuk mengerjakan PR terkutuk itu. Jika dia tidak mengerjakannya, bisa-bisa dia terkena hukuman yang paling 'indah' dan 'cantik' dari Hidan. Yaitu menemani Hidan melakukan ritual untuk Dewa Jashin selama sebulan. Dan HELL NO ! Itachi lebih memilih mati daripada melakukan hal nista tersebut.

Itachi mulai membuka halaman PR-nya yang terakhir. Dia membaca soal pertama yang tertera di soal.

Siapakah Jashin itu ?

"Err... dia itu..." Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Syetan...?" Itachi hendak menuliskan jawaban syetan pada bukunya, dan tangannya terhenti di kala ia mengingat wajah Hidan yang biasa saja sudah termasuk golongan mengerikan. Jadi ia urungkan niatnya dan menulis jawaban Tuhan.

Apakah peran Jashin di dalam hidupmu ? Berikan contohnya minimal 100 !

"Buseeeet...! nih guru... minta contoh, atau minta uang ?!"

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Penolong. Contoh 1 : Saat Sasuke ingin mencoba membunuhku karena dendam kesumat kepadaku yang telah membunuh ayam peliharaan kesayangannya. Contoh 2 : Saat aku hampir menemani Pak Hidan untuk ritual,' dan seterusnya

Menurutmu, ada berapakah jenis Jashin di dunia ini ? Dan jenis apa yang terkuat dan terlemah serta terjelek ?

"Err..." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Ada 5. Yaitu jenis air, tanah, api, udara, dan Hidan. Terkuat api. Terlemah tanah. Terjelek Hidan.'

Siapakah yang pertama kali mengenalkanmu dengan Jashin ? Dan apakah orang tersebut membantumu ?

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Orang gila. TENTU SAJA ! karena berkat dia kehidupanku lebih BERWARNA... dan BERASA...'

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan bila orang tersebut meninggal ?

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Syukuran tujuh hari tujuh malam. Dan bersyukur sebanyak yang saya bisa.'

Tuliskan sebuah doa !

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Ya, Jashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...' Sudah, hanya segitu saja jawaban Itachi. Jangan ditanya kenapa ada banyak huruf 'I'. Hanya Itachi seorang yang tahu. Serius... bahkan sang Author tidak mengetahuinya.

Doa apa yang sering kamu lakukan ?

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Doa untuk mempercepat kematian seseorang.'

Apakah perasaanmu tulus terhadap Dewa Jashin ?

"Sebenarnya, dia mau Dewa Jashin itu dipercaya, dihormati, atau dijadikan kekasih sih ?!"

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Bisa jadi, bisa jadi !' Dia meniru kuis-kuis yang ada di TV. Di mana pemainnya menebak kata apa yang diinginkan.

Hal apa yang mengingatkanmu dengan Dewa Jashin ?

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'Orang gila, beberapa orang gila, kumpulan orang gila, warga gila, saya gila-eh-*Itachi segera menghapus jawaban yang satu ini* rumah sakit gila-eh jiwa, guru gila dan terkutuk... Yah, kesimpulannya hal-hal yang mempunyai kata gila di dalamnya' Cukup simple bukan...?

Apa nama lain Dewa Jashin ?

Dan jawaban Itachi adalah 'God of crazy people'

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi, bertemu dengan Dewa Jashin adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan !"

'Itu bukan Dewa Jashin kaleee...!' batin Itachi geregetan. 'Seorang pria berambut putih yang membawa sebuah sabit ?!'

"Kumpulkan semua PR kalian ! dan semoga Jashin memberkatimu..."

Para murid termasuk Itachi mulai berjalan ke depan untuk mengumpulkan PR mereka di meja guru.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini membahas antara ada dan tiada."

'Kok kayaknya pernah dengar itu kata-kata...' Itachi memasang pose sok berpikir. Padahal dia cuma melamun doang. Biar keren katanya.

"Ada sebuah rumus yang harus kalian ingat dan bawa sampai mati." Hidan memasang wajah sok serius yang dibuat-buat.

Dan seluruh murid hampir mengalami cacat mata dini.

'Ogah !'

"Yaitu yang kelihatan = ada. Coba kalian ulangi rumusnya !"

"Yang kelihatan = ada." Seru para murid kompak.

"Bagus ! ulangi !"

"Yang kelihatan = ada."

"Sekali lagi !"

"Yang kelihatan = ada !"

"Ayo sebut lebih keras !"

"YANG KELIHATAN = ADA !"

"MANA SUARANYAAAA...?!"

"YAAAANG KELIHATAAAN = AADAAAA...!" Teriak para murid dengan suara maksimal.

Bahkan, konon katanya, guru Kakashi dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara teriakan tersebut. Walaupun berbeda sepuluh lantai.

"Bagus, bagus... gut jop, gut jop..." ujar Hidan sok Inggris. Padahal _conversation_-nya sangat jeblok karena dia menyebutkan bahasa Inggris dengan menggunakan penyebutan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Sementara para murid pada ngos-ngosan.

"Baiklah saya kasih contoh." Hidan mengambil sebuah penghapus. "Penghapus ini kelihatan atau tidak ?"

"Kelihatan..."

"Berarti penghapus ini ada atau tidak ?"

"Ada..."

Hidan mengambil sebuah spidol. "Spidol ini kelihatan atau tidak ?"

"Kelihatan..."

"Berarti spidol ini ada atau tidak ?"

"Ada..."

"Nah, sekarang saya tanya..." Hidan _serious mode : on_ "Tuhan kelihatan atau tidak ?"

"Tidak..."

"Berarti Tuhan ada atau tidak ?"

"..." Para murid terdiam sejenak bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi, karena maut menanti mereka di depan, mereka kecuali Itachi segera menjawab. "Tidak ada..."

"Gut, gut... feri nice..."

Itachi cengo.

Dia langsung berdiri. "Teman-teman... attention, please..."

'Whiizz, mentang-mentang jago bahasa Inggris langsung pakai bahasa Inggris. Padahal tuh ya, Inggrisnya masih jauh di bawah levelku, heh !' batin Hidan sombong.

Itachi menyeringai meremehkan. "Otak Pak guru kelihatan atau tidak ?"

"Tidak..."

"Berarti otak Pak guru ada atau tidak ?!" tanya Itachi antusias

"TIIIIDAAAAKK...!" seru para murid dengan semangat 45.

***-+-OWARI-+-***

**Beneran aneeeeeeh, yaaaaaa...?**

**Hwaaaa...!#PLAKK Sadarlah nak...!**

**Thanks for read.**

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
